The invention relates to cooling systems for internal combustion engines, including marine sterndrives.
Marine sterndrives typically require winterization upon removing the boat from the water, including draining water from the engine's cooling system, to prevent engine damage which may otherwise occur due to freezing of such water, e.g. a cracked engine block.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above product lines, and has application therebeyond.